Who Am I?
by YuriSashaIvanov
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, is not Ichigo Kurosaki. Masaki was in love with someone else before she went with Isshin. Who is Ichigo's father? Rated M for foul language. UlquiorraxIchigo. Fem!Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

_What was happening?_

I awoke, squinting my eyes against the bright light. My mouth tasted like cotton, and in general, I felt like a bucket of dog crap. Not only that, but I couldn't remember what happened. Why am I here? Where _is_ here?

As these questions filtered through my mind, I didn't notice the new presence entering the room. A smooth yet teasing voice infiltrated the room, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Ichigo Kurosaki. I never would have thought that you would get caught." A carefully concealed, yet _obviously _there voice taunted. "Aizen-Sama has shown some interest in you for some reason…" I twitched when I realized it was Gin Ichimaru, the biggest pain in the ass that was ever born. "He's going to be visiting you later with some interesting news. It makes it especially interesting since he won't tell me. Have a good day now."And with those final words, Gin left. Did he… Did her really come here just to taunt me? He must have a _lot_ of time on his hands.

Finally, with much trial and error, I managed to sit. I looked at the room I was in. It was white. No surprise there, but it was large. The bed was rather comfortable. Oh, and the sheets and blankets were soft! So comfortable...

"Ichigo Kurosaki." I jumped at the noise. It was that _Aizen's_ voice."It's good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same, fucktard. Now what the fuck do you want?" Aizen merely smiled at my display of defiance.

"Ichigo, such a foul mouth does not suit a lady. Though I do admire your desire to get down to business. Your mother was the same, at least in that aspect."

"Why are you bringing up my mom?" I was horrified that he didn't even have the respect to leave the one person I had cared about most out of a conversation. "Leave her out of this!"I growled softly. A rage I hadn't previously thought existed, simmered below the surface, and I wanted to just _let it go_.

Aizen sighed, a weary sound that Ichigo didn't like too much, for reasons unknown. "That will be a problem, Ichigo, for she is a key component to have this conversation with you. I must bring her up to inform him about the lies you have been raised around, and the truth you will most likely be horrified and angered at." He paused for a moment, contemplating on how to phrase his next choice of words.

"You know, your father and I were friends a long time ago before I betrayed the soul society. We both met Masaki at the same time, on a patrol. Isshin and I both fell in love with her, but we knew we both could not have her." Butterflies raged in my stomach. "But, Masaki chose me." Stunned and horrified and sick were the only words to describe my feelings. " I know what you're thinking, don't interrupt. I took her back to the soul society, where we continued our relationship as lovers. But, one fateful day, there was a rip occurred between the soul society and Hueco Mundo."

_Flashback_

_"GODDAMMIT!" A loud bellow shook __Seireitei like an earthquake. "What else can go wrong?" Head-Captain Yamamoto hissed to himself. "Attack the hollows now!"_

_"Masaki." The charismatic Sosuke Aizen said the name so gently, one would wonder if it were truly him. "You… You must go to the world of the living… You'll be so much safer there, and you know Isshin will take care of you, and-"_

_"S-sosuke… I'm sorry, but I can't… I have to tell you something…" He raised a questioning eyebrow. "I-I'm… I'm pregnant w-with your baby…" Tears dripped down her face as she explained._

_To say Aizen was shocked was a huge understatement. An almost-shocked expression went over his face before he schooled his feature back to their normal calm, though he was anything but._

_"Masaki, this will hurt both of us, but I stand by my request earlier. You must leave, it's not safe for you, my love." He allowed genuine affection to slip into his voice, but it left as quickly as it came. "We both know Isshin will treat the child as his… But Masaki, you must never tell the child that I am it's father. Goodbye."_

_She shuddered at his commanding tone, but complied. "G-goodbye Aizen. I love you."_

_End Flashback_

By the time Aizen finished the story, I was sick to my stomach. But hearing the words Aizen said made me vomit.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are my daughter."

* * *

Do you all like how I did the story? I adopted it from look-on-the-dark-side-of-life and fixed it up!

Read and Review

Posted September 1, 2010


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

I think I had every right to be angry at what I was told… And unsurprisingly, I don't believe it. A guttural growl came up my throat for what seemed the thousandth time today. "There is no way in _hell_ I'm related to a _bastard_ like you through even the thinnest thread! How you even have the audacity to lie to me like this is beyond me!" I could feel the rage from earlier release itself. "My mother would never love a prick like you!"

"Silence!" Aizen frowned, the first negative emotion that shown on his face so far. He put his calm façade back on to hide it, though, so I couldn't exactly analyze what he was thinking at the moment. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Whether you like it or not Ichigo, does not matter, it will not change the truth. Now, before you become _too_ unruly, I have to tell you something else, too."

I waited for a moment, bracing myself for another life-changing surprise. "You may stay in this castle for the rest of existence, or, you can come with me, and be Espada 0 and princess of Hueco Mundo. Your choice. I'd like to think it's a simple decision, but knowing you, it won't be. I'll give you as much time as you need to decide this. Until then," He sounded slightly bitter. "I bid you a good day."

I watched as Aizen rose gracefully from the chair. 'When did he sit down?' I asked myself, not remembering when it happened. It was probably sometime during the story. I didn't care right now though; I had bigger fish to fry.

'How the hell can I betray the Soul Society? I can't just… Help murder my friends!' I was screaming and berating myself; how come this decision was so hard?

'_Well, queen, do you want my advice?_' The normally sneering voice asked, though now it was more mocking.

'I-I suppose it would be helpful…' I muttered in my head, ashamed that I needed my hollows help with a decision like this.

'_Well, honestly queen, I've got to tell you it would be better to stay here. Your dad-_'

'Aizen, Shiro, his name is Aizen.' I interrupted.

Shiro gave a sigh of annoyance. '_Whatever, Aizen, could help you get more powerful. I know you don't like him, but Gin, and all the other shitheads could be good sparring partners. Not to mention, you wouldn't really stand out here as a freak. They'd at least somewhat understand what you're going through. And the people in Soul Society are so selfish, except for a few people. They belittle the weak and support the wrong. Not to mention if you stay here you can get into Ulquiorra's pants-_' I cut Shiro off again with a blush.

'Shiro! I would never do that!' I denied vehemently.

'_You would if he initiated it!_' I neither confirmed nor denied that statement. I was not going to think about that.

'Shush Shiro. Think. What would be some _bad_ things about joining?'

The pale skinned hollow contemplated the question for a moment before speaking. '_Well, you wouldn't be able to see your family or friends. And you might have to fight them eventually._'

I looked at the marble floors, pure sadness in my eyes. 'Shiro, what if he's trying to kill me?' She had no idea why the thought of the brunette man betraying her hurt her so much.

'_I think-_' The golden eyed woman paused, searching for the right words. '_I think that if he wanted to kill you, he already would have. He's not the beat-around-the-bush type, unless he's 100% sure he can kill them during the beating. Besides, you can never go back to Soul Society anyways. You're stuck here forever, remember?_'

That hit me like a ton of bricks. How could I have been so stupid? Not to remember that fact! Even if I didn't join, I still couldn't leave. And, not to sound full of myself, no matter how good Souls Society was, they wouldn't be able to beat Aizen without me…

I didn't want to say it out loud, because it meant that it was true. It meant that I betrayed my family, my friends, Soul Society. It meant I betrayed _everything_ I once held dear, and that I swore to protect. It hurt, but it was the only logical path to take. I said it, just to make sure it was concrete.

"I'll… I'll… I'm going to join Aizen."

* * *

So~ How did you all like it? Supposing I have any readers. I can't believe my lazy ass did two chapters in one night :3 It makes me so happy. I'm so excited to start my very own chapter.

Read and Review

Posted September 1, 2010


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

I bit my lip, and started to think. 'When is Aizen going to come back? I _should_ tell him immediately... But it's not like I know where I am, or where he is for that matter. Oh, fuck it, I'm going to go and try to find him.' With that final proclamation, I stood and stumbled stupidly to the door. I should have realized all my limbs would feel like needles were stabbing them. But _damn_ did it hurt.

I straightened my posture and ignored the pain. I opened the door and groaned as I realized _everthing_ looked the same. It was going to be hell trying to find that goddamn throne room. Now where-

"Why are you wandering around aimlessly?" A monotone voice questioned.

I probably jumped about a foot in the air when he did that. The bastard doesn't even make any noise! "Are you trying to give me a heart attack Ulquiorra? jeez... Give a guy some warning!" I complained. I turned around and looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes.

He snapped me out of my reverie with his emotionless voice. "It was not my intention to send you into cardiac arrest, which I am unsure whether or not a human/shinigami/vizard could reach. As to your second statement, you are female. Not a 'guy' as you so eloquently put it. Now please answer my inquiry, if you would."

I twitched, fully ready to go on another rant, but I realized it would do no good considering he would counter all my statements. "I wasn't wandering around aimlessly, you prick. I was looking for your precious _Aizen-Sama's_ fucking throne room!" I snapped angrily. Seriously, he was just plain annoying.

'_Hey Ichi, you ever heard of two kids playing on a playground when the boy pulls the girls hair because he likes her? And it doesn't work? Quick pulling on his hair! I mean... In the metaphor he would be the girl and you the boy, which is-_' I cut Shirosaki off by laughing out loud. Ulquiorra in a kids dress with pigtails? Picturing it in my mind was just so goddamn funny!

He raise a finely cut ebony eyebrow. "There are several errors in your statement. For one, I am not a penis, and two, nobody would dare turn Aizen-Sama's throne room into a 'fucking throne room' as you put it. Intercourse wouldn't be appreciated there." I groaned, wondering if I could ever use any expletives without him correcting me with the literal definition.

"I don't care. Just tell me where the he- just tell me where his _majesty's_ throne room is." If I hadn't known better, I'd say there was an underlying hint of amusement on his face.

"If you require assistance in finding the throne room, I am open to help you." I looked at him suspiciously, wondering if he had any motives behind helping me. He always had something to do, so how the fuck was he 'open' to help me?

That thought brought a question to my mind. "Why are you up Ulquiorra?"

Any amusement I thought I might have saw on his face disappeared in a second. "I have trouble sleeping." Was the only answer he graced me with, and there were no details. Interesting. "Now, do you wish for me to help you find Aizen-Sama's throne room?"

I nodded absentmindedly. "That would be great, yeah."

He started walking, expecting me to follow, down a path of winding white corridors that I was too lazy to memorize right now. After ten, agonizingly silent minutes, we stopped at a... White door. I mentally smacked myself. 'What the hell were you expecting idiot? I purple one?'

Ulquiorra knocked three times in an odd pattern, before a voice _oozing _charisma said, "Come in Ulquiorra."

* * *

I _**hate**_ medicine, and doctors and therapists and- I should really stop complaining. But for some reason, they always get me in the mood to write. So~ this chapter was spawned of going to the doctors. I really hoped you all liked it! Feel free to give me any pointers, but don't flame. At least don't be an anonymous flame... That's downright cowardly :( I had that happen once.

I'm so glad I actually brought Ulquiorra into the story :3 He, as a picture once stated, makes emo look bad ass. I may not think he's emo (I'm iffy on it) but I do agree he makes it look bad ass. You know what else? He reminds me of Spock from Star Trek. All logical and smart and cute xD. Anyways, away from thy talk.

Do you guys think I'm making Ichigo too... aggressive, or maybe she's using to many expletives?

Read and Review

Posted September 2, 2010


End file.
